


See my future by your side.

by Sayumi_Kioko



Series: ColdFlash Week 2018 (October) [6]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Character Death Fix, ColdFlash Week 2018, Happy Ending, M/M, Not Beta Read, Not Really Character Death, Past Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 16:50:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16201652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sayumi_Kioko/pseuds/Sayumi_Kioko
Summary: ColdFlash Week 2018 - Day 6: Finding work.Barry entered to the bar after letting out a heavy sigh, he didn’t exactly knew what he was doing, but he just wanted to find a job soon. He had barely gotten out of prison and didn’t want to live helped with the money Eobard let him.





	See my future by your side.

**Author's Note:**

> OMG, I almost forget to post this fic!!!  
> But hey, better late than never, righ?  
> Remember: English isn't my first language.

Barry entered to the bar after letting out a heavy sigh, he didn’t exactly know what he was doing, but he just wanted to find a job soon. He had barely gotten out of prison and didn’t want to live helped with the money Eobard let him.

Of course, Captain Singh had apologized and told him that he was welcome to come back to the CCPD once he had the papers in order, but the speedster had refused. He wasn’t comfortable anymore working with the people that locked him up without a second thought, even if murdering someone was very out of character for Barry.

He was unsure about himself and his friendships. The only people that had believed he was innocent were the people that knew that he was The Flash and that he was being framed, so he thought that maybe they hadn’t believed him either if they didn’t know.

Right now he needed space, he needed to be as far as he could of the people in his life, especially Iris. Being separate had wounded too much to their relationship, and when she told him that she needed to think about their marriage… Well, it didn’t hurt as much as Barry had thought it would after all those years pining on her. They had already talked about a friendly divorce and they would be legally single again in more or less four or five months.

The hero walked towards the bar and drew the bartender’s attention. “Hi, I heard you were hiring.” He said loud enough to be heard over the noisy customers. “Are you still looking for someone?”

The man glanced at the brunette and took a good look of him. “Yeah, we could use a pretty face.” He signaled a door with his head and went back to his job. “The boss is there.”

“Okay, thank you.” Barry walked in silence and when he reached the door he knocked and waited until a woman talked from the other side and let him enter. “Hello, I’m… Lisa?”

“What a coincidence, my name’s Lisa too!” He joked excitedly. “But how is it that you know me but I don’t know you, cutie?”

Barry’s cheeks reddened and he cleared his throat. “I’m Barry, I’m Cisco’s friend.” He said. “I was at Jitters when you went looking for The Flash.”

“So you know him?” She asked with a feline smile. It was easy to see that she wanted to know who was under the mask.

“Not really.” He lied. “I worked as a CSI and helped them by giving them info about the some cases.” He shrugged. “They never told me his name, but I don’t blame them, the less people know it the better.”

“Well, my dear Liam wouldn’t have sent you here if you weren’t looking for a job.” The thief seemed curious, but knowing the Snart’s family Barry guessed that she just wanted to have all the information possible. “Then that means that you’re not a CSI anymore, right?” The boy nodded. “And why’s that?”

The speedster sighed. “I’ve been in jail because someone framed me for a murder, that’s all.” The woman raised her eyebrows and opened his mouth to speak, but Barry knew what she was going to tell, so he spoke first. “I know I could keep working there because I was innocent, but I just can’t go back there with people that I thought I could rely on but throw me aside without a second thought.” The hero locked his gaze to the desk between both of them. “I just became a CSI to prove my father’s innocence, another man wrong imprisoned, and I did that already, so now I want to try other things, maybe study another career.”

“I guess that you being in prison justify The Flash’s absence.”  She said like she was talking about the weather.

Barry replied without thinking. “Yeah.” And oh, crap, he just had fucked up. “I mean…” The hero stiffened and started thinking as fast as he could. He needed an excuse, whatever that would save him from that stupid mouth of his.

“Don’t worry, _Flash_ , I would have figured it out soon or later anyway.” Her smile was smug and no one could deny it, but the boy didn’t say anything, he was just too tired. “However, I have a contract ready to be filled.” She opened a drawer and took a few papers to give them to Barry. “Since most metas attack during day hours because they don’t give a shit, you’ll have the night shift, your hero friends will handle ordinary goons fine without you.” She raised an eyebrow. “If you have to leave because there’s an emergency you’ll have to warn your coworker and me if I’m here, but I can allow just so many leaves.” Lisa explained. “I won’t fire you, but that month’s salary will be lower. Also, you should be careful because someone will end up realizing that you disappear before The Flash appears.” Then she smirked again and gave him a pen. “All is ready, you just have to put your info and sign.”

That was weird. And oddly specific. How in Earth Lisa knew that he was coming and had prepared a contract for the night shift? No, that was impossible, she was surely just messing with his head, after all that was what all Snart did. She probably was just looking for someone to work in the night shift and it was a coincidence that it was just what he needed.

“So… um… you own Saints & Sinners?” The speedster asked absently while reading the contract.

“No, my brother does.” She answered. “I’m just making sure everything works okay until he comes back.”

Barry flinched at that and looked at the woman. “Have anyone…?” He took a shaky breath. “Have anyone tell you what happened to your brother?”

“That he exploded himself saving his team’s asses?” She asked sharply. “Yeah, someone told me, but none of your hero friends.” The thief tensed for a moment and then relaxed. “Mick tried to tell me, but he chickened out in the last second, but don’t worry, I got over it already.”

The hero frowned. **That** was very out of character, she loved her brother and would do anything for him, as Leonard would do anything for her. Besides, who did tell her what happened if it wasn’t one of the “heroes”?

Barry swallowed. No, this was no time to ask that kind of questions. She probably was still sad but she just didn’t want to show it in front of the person who pushed Captain Cold in that ship.

“I’m really sorry, Lisa.” He said suddenly, surprising even himself for the sincerity in his words. “I didn’t want him to die, I just knew he was a good man and I wanted him to realize that he didn’t need to follow Lewis’ steps, but Leonard Snart doesn’t do anything like everyone else.”

The speedster was so distracted on his own thoughts about his talks with the other man, his memories and remembering how sad he felt when Ray told him about Snart’s death that he didn’t hear the door of the office being open and closed softly.

“It seems like _you_ haven’t gotten over it.” The woman said amused and concerned at the same time.

“Don’t worry, Scarlet, you don’t need to have the weight of my death over your shoulders.” The unexpected voice of Captain Cold startled the hero and Snart smirked. “Come on, Barry, fill that contract and join me outside. The first one is on the house. “

“I can’t believe you knew The Flash was going to come here looking for work and didn’t tell me.” The female criminal said with mocking annoyance. “Whatever, Barry, if you sign, you start this Friday.”

The hero was still shocked when the older Snart went out again and then looked at Lisa. Well, at least that explained why she was not sad. It was obvious that he couldn’t be upset with the world if she wasn’t grieving her brother, because _he wasn’t dead_.

And what the hell meant that he knew that Barry was going to go there to ask for a job? He had so many questions and needed to talk with that damned thief that had got away, someway, even from death.  

That’s why he filled the contract in a flash, signed and got up without a word. He was still processing what happened even if his bran was telling him that Leonard Snart was alive.

When he sat next to the criminal he couldn’t say anything even when he tried, but it didn’t worried him very much because the other man started to speak almost instantly.

“I didn’t sacrifice myself because of you, Scarlet, I did it for Mick.” The man was looking at the younger one in the eyes. “I betrayed him, I betrayed his trust and I left him behind, so I had to rectify, amend my mistakes. I couldn’t let him die for a team that didn’t appreciate him.”

“Does Mick know you’re alive?” The speedster asked. “And how is it that you’re alive? Dark magic? Someone messed up the timeline somehow?” The boy stopped talking and frowned. “Did I messed up the timeline again and I don’t know?”

The thief snorted. “You didn’t, don’t worry.” He said with a small smirk. “I didn’t actually die, I just get trapped in the Time Stream I guess and I got out, that’s all.” Then he sighed and thought for a moment what he had to say. “Mick doesn’t know that I’m alive because he has to do a lot of good things with The Legends.” Captain Cold explained. “If I contact with him he will want to be with me, but I can’t go with them and he can’t be here with me because he will go back to old habits.” He shook his head lightly. “And don’t even try to convince me otherwise because I know it for sure.”

In that moment a waiter stopped in their table and left there two beers and two shots, and Leonard only nodded.

“What do you mean?” Barry asked and grabbed the shot glass, looking at it with an interest that he really didn’t have. After all, he didn’t feel anything with regular alcohol, just the taste and it wasn’t ever a good one. “Why do you know it for sure?”

Snart grabbed his own shot glass, they looked at each other and raised both of their shots before they drank them. The criminal pretended that the shot did nothing to him and the hero sighed because the shot did actually nothing to him.

“Since I get trapped in the Time Stream I… well, I can see the future, or possible futures anyway.” The older one took his beer and drank from it. “I can’t control it, but sometimes I can see glimpses of my future or the future of someone I’ve been thinking about.”

“So when Lisa said you knew I was going to come…” The speedster raised his eyebrows with surprise. “You made her be here today and prepare the contract for when I showed up?”

Leonard nodded. “Yes, I saw you coming here today looking for a job and I said Lisa that a cute boy was going to come and that he was going to be good for the business.” He smirked and licked his own lips. “I also saw you working in here and attract a lot of people with your pretty face.” The brunette blushed heavily and frowned. “I happen to think a lot about you, you know?” Barry almost couldn’t hear him because of the noise in the place. “And I saw us kissing too.”

Before the hero could choke on his words and start to ramble, Snart’s eyes glowed in a bright blue that was beautiful and scary at the same time. A few seconds later his eyes turned back to normal and the criminal was glaring at the other man hungrily.

“What…?” Barry swallowed nervously. “What have you seen?”

“You.” Captain Cold replied with his voice full of lust. “Naked.” He kept going. “In my bed.”

The speedster gasped when he heard that and started to feel some heat spreading for his body, going most of it to the south.

“Then… What are we waiting for?”

Yes, maybe all this started because Barry was just lonely, because he needed to feel the heat of another person and because he didn’t want to think about Iris, but when time passed on and both of them kept meeting, kissing, making love and going out on dates, both of them knew that this was real.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> If someone wants to now, Iris was pregnant when Barry went to prison but lost his baby, but she never told him. That's why Iris took a step back and began distancing herself of Barry. Years later Len convinced her to talk to Barry about it and they became close again.  
> That's the sad story behind this work.  
> As always, if you see any mistake, please tell me and I'll correct it.


End file.
